


Come Quiet

by DScarlet



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Filthy, M/M, PWP, Sub Prompto, dom Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DScarlet/pseuds/DScarlet
Summary: Prompto lets Noctis use his ass however he wants.--Note: Don't want to get specific in the tags but please know this one getsprettyfilthy.





	Come Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it :D

Sometimes Prompto teased him too much. It was all just fun, little touches and suggestions that usually had the power to completely improve Noct’s mood. Other times… it irritated him more. And he had to get that frustration out _somehow_.

That’s why Prompto ended up naked on the bed, mostly flat apart from his ass being up in the air. He was already hard from the anticipation.

Noct was behind him somewhere. He wasn’t allowed to look.

Prompto laid his head on its side, just waiting. The only way he knew Noct was still there was just his presence. He could feel his eyes on his body.

The bed dipped behind him. Prompto held his breath, and only let it out – quietly – when Noct put his hands on him. He placed a light kiss on one of his cheeks, and then moved straight to his hole, leaving another one there.

Biting his lip to prevent any noises, Prompto fisted his hands in the sheets when Noct peeked out his tongue, pressing at his hole before swiping across it. He kept going, dipping in and tracing the edge, undulating his tongue while Prompto tried his best to stay quiet and keep his hips still.

Noct pulled at them, dragging Prompto closer so he ended up with his feet hanging over the edge. He pushed the tip of his tongue in once more before pulling away. Prompto sighed at the loss but Noct wasn’t leaving him.

His cheeks were squeezed, a thumb pressing at and stretching his wet hole before trailing across his skin. Noct then spread them wide, and spat. It landed in just the right place and Prompto moaned as he felt the saliva seep in. Noct spat once, twice more, some of it trailing down along his perineum.

Fingers rubbed at the wetness before Noct shoved them in, pumping them, using the spit to ease the way. Prompto pressed his face harder into the mattress, eyes closed, savouring the feeling. He focused on those fingers inside him, pushing deep and stretching him, Noct making no effort to hit that spot.

The fingers left but a hand remained, holding one cheek spread. Noct’s other hand was absent, but Prompto could tell where it was by the sound of skin rubbing fast against skin, Noct breathing hard through his nose, getting heavier with each passing second.

Prompto held still for him, letting Noct jerk off until he heard it, the small grunts and deep breaths. Noct pressed his tip just below Prompto’s hole, cum shooting out and coating his cleft, pooling in the his entrance. He pulled away, letting some drip further.

Prompto whimpered, sucking in air. His cock was leaking pre-cum onto the sheets, but he didn’t want to touch, not yet. He knew Noct wouldn’t either.

Noct withdrew silently, no orders, not even praise or observations, so Prompto didn’t move. He only lifted his ass higher slightly, to relieve some of the pressure on his hips.

Seconds passed, Noct’s load cooling, mixed with his spit.

Prompto looked up as Noct came round in front of him. His eyes were dark, face expressionless. He tipped Prompto’s head up, towards him. Prompto found himself looking at Noct’s softened cock. He glanced up into those dark eyes, and even though they hadn’t changed, the message was clear. It was Prompto’s job to get him hard again.

Lifting himself up onto his elbows he opened his mouth ready. Noct guided his cock along his cheek before slipping it in. As Prompto closed his lips around him, Noct placed a hand on the back of his head. He simply held it there, but it was a commanding gesture.

Prompto gently moved his head, mostly focusing on massaging and curling his tongue to coax his cock back into hardness. It wasn’t long until he felt it twitch, firming up against his tongue. Prompto continued to suck at him; it was Noct’s decision when he stopped.

When he pulled out a string of saliva connected from Prompto’s lips to his head. Noct moved back and it felt like eternity before Prompto felt him press up behind him.

Noct rubbed his cock along Prompto’s cleft before pushing into his hole, cum and spit smoothing the way. A cry escaped Prompto’s lips as Noct buried himself balls deep. He felt stretched and filthy and so full, his own cock aching with need.

Falling onto his front, he didn’t hold back any noise as Noct pulled back and slammed his hips forward. He was rough and fast, fingers digging into Prompto’s hips.

Prompto’s back arched even more as Noct pulled him up and braced himself over him, the leverage allowing him to pound Prompto’s ass harder and the angle was perfection, his cock gliding over his prostate with every thrust.

His hands clenched in the sheets helplessly. Skin slapped skin and the obscene, wet sound of Noct fucking him filled the room.

Prompto tried to hold on for as long as possible but it was too much. He screamed, sound muffled by the bed, coming hard, dampening the sheets and blowing his mind. He tightened around Noct, whimpering, legs shaking.

If anything, he only got fucked faster. Noct barely made a noise, using Prompto’s oversensitive, hot, messy ass to completion. Prompto could only let out small moans while he continued to take it, body feeling boneless, held up only by Noct’s hands.

Noct suddenly switched to short, shallow thrusts and his cock jerked. He stilled deep and Prompto felt the warm gush inside him as Noct came once again. Pulling out, he left Prompto with cum seeping from his soaked, gaping hole.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was filthy enough


End file.
